Eureka's Soldier
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl from Allison's life became a soldier instead of a scientist like the rest of her family. What happens when the Daedalus needs some repairs? How do the girls' friends and family react to seeing her again and with the people she works with? Pls R&R 2 find out more. Full Summary inside!


**Full Summary:**

One of Eureka's kids didn't become a scientist like the rest of her family. Instead, she joined the Air Force and became a soldier. Nobody in Eureka knows what she has been doing for the last five years, not even her family. What happens when she comes home for some much needed vacation? Will the landing of the Daedalus raise some questions? And how does the towns people along with her family deal with her Top-Level Security Clearance? Will the town have to be sworn in as well in order to keep the secret of the Stargates?

**Not The First:**

**Leaving Home:**

Ariella Jacobs was the only daughter in a family of scientists. It was hard on her to tell her father and brothers that she wasn't going away to college to become a scientist like they had. Her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister when she was only six. Her little sister had died in the birth as well; something to do with the fact that they had been in the middle of nowhere when her mother went into labor and something had been medically wrong with the birth from the beginning. There was nothing the medics or doctors could do by the time they finally found them, after her father and brothers had left the car promising to bring back help.

She grew up knowing that somehow the death of her mother and sister had been partly her fault because she hadn't been old enough to help and because her father hadn't said it wasn't her fault. Then again, she had only been six years old. Knowing that much at six was quite a hardship and so she decided to go away to the military instead of becoming a scientist because she felt that her father did not want her to live in the same town he was living in.

Although, living in Eureka didn't come without its hardships either. There were plenty of times when the world was at stake due to some unfortunate disasters along the line. But that still didn't mean she wasn't leaving. She needed to branch out for herself and find out just how far her wings could actually spread. So, she packed what she would need for boot camp and headed out. She had given a bag to Dr. Allison Blake so she could send it to her when she got out of boot camp. She didn't actually expect her to show up with the bag. But hey, expectations of a person don't always go as planned.

When boot camp ended and Ariella was shipped to her next station, somewhere in Colorado, Allison Blake just happened to be on base for a lecture when they ran into each other. Dr. Blake was talking to one of the Generals about something when they bumped into each other. Dr. Blake stopped talking to the General and looked at Ariella before moving to give her a hug. A brief conversation ensued and they agreed to meet for dinner. Apparently Dr. Blake had been asked to talk to the whole base about something medically and had agreed, and brought Ariella's belongings with her just in case they ran into each other.

The plan was that they would meet at the local diner and talk about how everything was going. Dr. Blake had been like a mother to Ariella after her mother's passing and she had always been able to confide to her just about everything. Ariella got a day pass and headed for the diner where they planned to meet. They seemed to meld back to what life was like living in a town full of genius' the second they sat down at the table. They talked about the little things in life and how things were going. Ariella asked about her family and Dr. Blake told her what she wanted to know. She told her that they missed her and that they wished her home safe and sound if possible. Ariella told her to tell them that she would come home as safe and sound as possible but that they shouldn't worry about her.

Around nine, the two split for the evening, but because they were going to same place anyways, Dr. Blake gave Ariella a ride back to base. It seemed that as soon as Ariella was seen in Dr. Blake's car coming back onto base, everyone knew who she was. She woke up the next morning to see the General that Dr. Blake was speaking with the day before on the quarterdeck waiting to speak with her. Dr. Blake was not with him, though he seemed intrigued as to how the two knew each other.

The following day, with Dr. Blake in tow, Ariella & all of her belongings (military issued and civilian) were headed to a very different part of the base, one part that was situated underground inside of the Cheyenne Mountain range. It was weird to be a student two days out of boot camp to being something of importance the next day. Dr. Blake held Ariella's hand as they took the elevator all the way down twenty-six floors. They were led into a conference room where they were asked to sit until someone entered. They sat at the conference table and chatted, trying to find out what was going on. Obviously Dr. Blake had been to the complex before but was telling nothing of this to Ariella, not understanding why she had been brought with.

Ten minutes later, what looked like a whole team of soldiers and scientists walk through the door and sat around the table as well, then the General that had been talking with Dr. Blake and had escorted them to this complex walked in and sat at the table. And the explaining began.

He explained that they were at what was known as Stargate Command. Dr. Blake had been there numerous times helping out on different projects over the years. He explained that they had been looking for someone new to join their team for quite some time and wanted to know if she was interested, though she would have to sign a To-Level Security Clearance in order to join and that she could have only one person from Earth know about what she was doing. Ariella hesitantly accepted the offer saying that she wished Dr. Blake to be the person that knew what she was doing. When asked why it wasn't her parents, she was forced to tell them that her mother was dead and her father wouldn't care since he was too wrapped up in his own work.

They allowed Dr. Blake to be the only person on Earth to know what Ariella was doing. After the conversation was over, Dr. Blake and Ariella were escorted to the guest quarters where they would stay for the duration of the orientation of becoming an SGC member and said members confidant on Earth (or so to speak). After the weekend was over, Dr. Blake had to head back to Eureka. Ariella told Dr. Blake goodbye and the two exchanged emails. They knew that what they were about to get into was much bigger than the secret of Eureka itself.

Ariella watched as Dr. Blake left the base, her only connection to her home town walking away as if they were on two different planets. She turned and went back into the room she had been staying in. Sitting down at her computer, she opened up a word document and labeled it 'People to Keep in Contact With'. She typed Allison's email down as the first contact and so far the only contact. She was still typing on her computer when a knock came at the door. She continued to type, plugged into the music and not even paying attention that someone had walked into the room until one of her earphones was pulled out.

She stopped typing and looked up. A slight smile on her face, she saved her document and stopped the music before shutting her computer. She stood up and was about to salute when she was stopped. The group standing in front of her just wanted to talk. She found out that the team was made up of an alien named Teal'c, a Colonel named Carter, an archeologist named Daniel, and a General named O'Neil. They said that the room wouldn't be permanent and that she wouldn't be staying on Earth. There was a base in a galaxy named Pegasus that they wanted to send her to and that if she wanted, one of them would be going with her. She nodded approval and went back to her computer. She sensed they didn't like the fact that someone just out of boot camp had been recruited without being screened first.

She heard the door shut and went back to her typing. She was still typing when an email popped up and when she checked it, she noticed that the header said 'Friends to keep in touch with' and in the body, a list of friends from home that wanted to keep in touch. Allison was already trying to make the transition much easier than normal. Zoë Carter was top on the list as was Jo, Vince (who promised to send treats as soon as possible), Henry and Grace, Fargo & Holly, Zane, and even Deputy Andy. Her friends from home weren't going to forget about her. Too bad her own family didn't want to keep in touch with her. She wished her brothers' emails were among the list of people that wanted to keep in touch with her but knew that their father would probably restrict access to her as much as he could. He didn't like the fact that she had chosen military life over that of a scientist's life.

She saved the emails in her 'Keep In Touch With Document' and went back to typing. She had no idea where the cafeteria was, so around nine o'clock, she got ready for bed and got into the bed and fell asleep. Her internal clock would have her up around five thirty the next morning anyways and no one seemed to care that she was just sitting in the room that they had left her in. But still the nightmares always returned. It was the same reoccurring dream over and over again. She was always trapped in a car that was being buried. Something she had learned to fear when alone with her father. Something she had hidden from those she cared about in Eureka.

She didn't even know that she was screaming until she was shook awake by Colonel Carter. She sat up suddenly and looked around. The team was there as well as some medical personnel. She looked down and away so that she didn't have to look into their eyes. Something told her that they didn't want someone who was mentally incapable of helping them. She assured them that she was fine and that it must have been the lack of sleep that she had gotten in the past week. They left saying that they would be back in the morning to take her to the cafeteria for breakfast and then the real test of getting into shape for the travel to Atlantis would begin.

The word 'Atlantis' seemed so different and strange to her that it almost seemed as if it was out of some long lost legend. There was always the possibility that Atlantis was out there somewhere, it was just a matter of someone finding it and discovering its properties. She lay back down and tried to fall back asleep, to no avail unfortunately. It was only a matter of time before she was up on their war ship headed for another galaxy and according to Colonel Carter, that was going to take some time.


End file.
